Strange Days
by MrsGraceyKurosaki
Summary: The Espada are plotting again.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Belongs 2 Kubo Taite but I luv 'em all. 3 -

* * *

Gracey: i'm gonna write a new fic yay! -

Ulkira: it will be trash.

Gracey: lol don't knock it til yave tried it!! - lol youll love it

Ulkira: traaaaaaaaaaash...

Gracey: you're annoying me, i'm gonna make Dorothy kiss ya lol

Ulkira: Dorothy?!

* * *

UKEMONDO

Dorothy Mystique Domina Kuchiki layed crying on the floor of her cell wondering when someone wud notice she wuz missing. Tear trax were down her face her eye red and messy and her mascara run. She has flashback.

IN SOUL SOCEITY

She was had dinner with her papa and Ruka-neesan. her mother was dead. it was sad rilli. They eat quiet.

SUDDENLY LOUD NOISE

"who did that?" said Baykuya angerily his face turning. Dorothy make a sacred face and turn 2. Ruka-neesan stand up and say "Ill go check" and leaves.

"Paps I'm sacred! hold me!" Cryed Dorothy and Baykuya hold her tite "Ill protect you from bad guys dont worry."

Then the Alancars came all at once.

Dorothy Screamed very noisily and Baykuya hold her titer and "senboznaruka1" but Sxayel "fornicariase" and Baykuya stomach bust.

"...Ruka... save..." he mumble. then faint "PAPA DONT DIED ON ME!11" dorothy whaled

"Pick up the trash" Ulkira snot at Grimmjaw and he yell"no i dont wanna you do it" and Ulkira beat him "Aize-sama wants you 2 do it so fuckin do it okayz?"

Grimmjaw pock up the trash.

"ho" say Grimmjaw at Ulkira "you kisses ass."

Then Ruka-neesan cry "Holy witherin dog bite the nose of the bad guy-aaaaaa" because Szayel break her hand.

"NOOOOO NEEESAAAAAN!!11" cry Dorothy Mystique Domina Kuchiki finally and with 1 finale cry she was taken.

By the alancards.

UKEMONDO

Her past stop flashing in her eye. suddenly the door rattle and open flyingly. it hit wall and stop and Dorothy screamed in shock.

"Madam" say Ulkira bowing. there was fresh tears down his eye.Dorothy notice "why cry poor alancars" she think wonderng why handsome men do bad things.

"please eat the food or Aize-sama will beat me badly and take my eye" Ulkira sadly "I bring flowers 2marow. everything hurt"

"ok" Dorothy. poor alancar think dorothy but say nothin. "what do you guys do for fun around here?"

"Here is no fun. only serious and sad and bad." say Yousen entering hall where dorothy sleep and eat in the floor. "the velding is ready" he say turning his face to Ulkira.

"i come" sayed Ulkira "everything hurt"

"now i have to go" Toyson say "Aize-sama is waiting for me hes in the table" and leaves.

"goodbye, Dorothy Mystique Domina Kuchiki and pls eat" Ulkira say sadly "or everything hurt" "ok" Dorothy agere whats Aize do to him she thing.

she never know.

SOUL SOCEITY

"GO get my grand daughter now" Yamamoto thunder.

the hole soul soceity shake about and flame. Baykuya was bettering in the hosp. but all the bandages fall off. my yama-old man is angry thinkes Baykuya.

"SILENCE" say yamamoto and soul soceity stop shake about and sacred.

"she's ur grand daughter?" say Ikaku and yamomoto glare and his pants fall off. ikaku sacre and blush. yumuchuka "shut up" whisper.

"lets go get her i assine at team to go getter the names are yumuchuka ikaku ichigo ishida hitsugay" yamomoto thunder announce. and small spark in the sky.

everything happens as plan.

UKEMONDO

Ulkira pull oat the blade from his zanpakatu and star his reflection and cry from the eye. Aize-sama brake his other eye so blood cry from the holes.

"you kisses ass coward" say Grimmjaw lean in the table."U dont deserve to live. U dye and I bcum Qaturo espadas."

"i wants to die" Ulkira sadly "everything hurt"

"so you die?" Grimmjaw snot "U R trash" and leaves.

Ulkira sigh "no one knows the real me in pain" he cry "everything HURT!"

"dont do it" say another Ulkira in the door. "Aize-seme loves you to not die"

"WHO ARE YOU?" real Ulkira freak "Everything hurt more and more"

Another Ulkira come in the wall. And another Ulkira come in the floor. And another Ulkira come in the table.

He grab his broked helmet masc an scream "WHAT THE FUCK IS MADNESS HERE?!1"

"do it" say the Ulkiras in wall and tabel and keep repeating. "doitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoit!!1"

"don't do it" say Ulkira in the door.

"ENOUGH!1" Sscream real Ulkira and rise his Blade and try to insert it into his wrists. blood come more and more.

he layed down the floor "everything hurt" an eye close. "Grimmjaw laugh.

Aize-sama put his Blade bak in his pants "it didnot work. i thot he wud be convinsed and he beat Grimmjaw before he leaves sad.

Dorothy Mystique Domina Kuchiki climed in from windows outside where she tryed to escaped. poor ulkira she has seen him do everything for the Aize-seme and he just kiled him badly. she go to heal him "from fang of good moon and kind son heal the poor breakes bodys of the unhealed"

And Ulkira open his eyes "everything hurt" "i know" Dorothy say "Ull be okay darling" and Ulkira cry in happness "Ill save you princess. but everything hurt"

"Ill be fine" Dorothy nod. She bended down to kiss him but ew there blood. She like him so much she dont mind tho and kiss him.

Ulkira gasp he wuz so horny (lol hes a hentai but den again dorothy is hott lol).

Aize-sam and Torsen come on the door. "O u dint die" say Aize-sama and Toesen "told u so lol"

"i see his spirit firce" say Tousene and then CRASH!!1 the wall break.

The wall break. "SENBOZNARUKA!!" say a shout "the fruits of impatients are bloom come now anhilasionscape"

The House explodes (lol not hugh lorie coz i luv him lol :))) and Ishida come in through the broked window "i came in the window to save u princess" and then wow it was Ichigo behind him and say

"IM REALLY GONNA BANKAI NOW"

* * *

comments are luv!! 3 r&r pleaaase!! luv ya gracey xoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

disclamier: all belongs to kubo taito.

:

bankai.

And then is Ichigo bankai and all stop to star. "Im da gawd of the flying horse" he says shoutingly and Ishida gasp "ur so awesome" and Ulkira vanish coz Aize-sama take him way. "shit" sayed iChigo and frownes. "dey took him" say Dorothy "dey took Ulkira the poor alancers he cryed a lot and try to kill itself we must save the good alancer" "no" say Grimmjaw.

"Let's fight" he say Ichigo "coz im horny" (lol ew hes a pervert coz lol all alancers are tho so its ok)

"ok" say Ichigo and "but i'm not a hentai so keep it to urself okayz"

"ok lol" say Grimmjaw and Dorothy sxcream "dont fight bois please i'm scared"

MEANWHILE IN UKEMONDO

Aize-sama take Ulkira to cell and through him in "so you dont hurted you poor self" he say and leaves.

Gin come and say "there is no east wind" "ok" say Tyoursen "i will tell Aize-sama about da plan" and leaves.

And then Gin rape Ulkira and Ulkira "everything hurt" and Aize-sama come and join him also altogeter beated him almost to death and gives him some poison.

IN DA FIGHT

And Baykuya spinned and leaves "senboznaruka" and some alancers die. "don't piss off me" Baykuya siriusly "and oh give my daughter a back"

"no dad listen to me i'm in luv wit alancer" "what" "yes the sad once" "why" "he tryed to kill himself dats why"

Baykuya shock "my daughter cant love a alancer i'll kill it and you also" "no daddy listen"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Baykuya spinz "i've to save everybody" and sumone was eating Ishida Ikkaku jump and scream like mad "ZABIMARU EAT IT" and Ishida free. Yumuchuka look at mirror he is 2 beautiful 2 fight (lol)

Ichigi slice Grimmjaw "haha i beat you" and Grimmjaw loose both arm "on the pride of my alancer espeda i will kill ur body with Ichigo promise u dat" he say and vanish like hollow and Ichigo turn off bankai he turn around "everybody lets go get the hott kuchiki princcess" Baykuya fire eyes "SENBOZNARUKA1!!"

IN UKEMONDO

Ulkira wake up blood everywhere he cry more and more "why is everybody hate me" and Gin rape him again and again until Ulkira almost dead then Gin gets gone and Aize-sama kick Ulkira

"you are only rape toy to us" and Trousen say "the planets are falling" and Aize-sama say "what the fuck!!" and Thousen roll the eye and say "for the princess they all came" and Aize-sama "o shit" and Ulkira thing "what is he planing"

Aize-sama step on Ulkira eye in da floor and leaves Trousen leaves.

"the sun is riseing"

:

plz R&R i luv ya!! airgatou for all da support u guys are da best!! - xoxoxox gracey


End file.
